The Question Remains: Who The Hell're You?
Synopsis In Tao Gems, White Diamond duels Moussaieff Red Diamond. Plot The crowd shouted, "FIGHT!" even louder than they were before. Red Diamond laughed, while Charoite trembled in fear. White Diamond just looked confident that she would win, or at least, that she would survive. "Are you ready to lose, you asshole?" Red Diamond told White Diamond. "Grr..." White Diamond grunted. "The question remains: Who the hell're you?" Red Diamond said, "Well, when black and orange mix... in that case, Yellow Diamond just took two Gems and her DNA to make me." White Diamond said, "That's not enough. Grr. Let's just fight." Steve just stared at the two Gems. He was told that if anyone was in danger, he had to fight, but only as a last resort. White Diamond ran to Red Diamond to try to cut her head off with her spiky boot. "A quick kill move," White Diamond thought, "In order to deal with her quickly." And to White Diamond's surprise, she saw a head on the ground, covered in red blood. White Diamond wiped her forehead. That's when it happened ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). The head disappeared and reappeared unto Red Diamond's neck. "H-How can that be... that's impossible! Immortality is fake! You can't..." White Diamond said. Red Diamond laughed. "I cannot die. And Yellow Diamond? Oh, she's my creator, remember that. She. Is. God." Red Diamond grabbed White Diamond's neck. Quickly, she fell down. "You... are... inferior. You are not a DIAMOND. You are a disgrace to all Gems and it would serve you right for you rebels to get out of here." White Diamond then tried to nod. She was let go. "Now, let me deal with White Aquamarine, thank you," Red Diamond said, walking up to the Gem, when White Diamond stabbed Red Diamond with a sword. "Immortality doesn't mean you can't get hurt," White Diamond told Red Diamond. Red Diamond took out the sword, impaled White Diamond with it, and hit her with her elbow. "You hurt White Diamond! I have orders to protect those who hurt my allies!" Steve yelled. Red Diamond laughed. "A human child being able to deal with the strongest type of Gem? Oh, you're kidding, right?" Red Diamond said. He ruffled Steve's hair. "Tell you what, when we're done, I'll buy you... erm... what do kids nowadays like?" "They like this new brand of Punch," Steve said, jumping high in the air, then punching Red Diamond's face. He threw an arrow at Red Diamond's skull, piercing through her head. "Dead," Steve announced to the crowd. Speaking of the crowd, they were all gasping at how the two survived getting impaled and how a kid beat someone like this. Red Diamond disappeared. Not even her Gem laid on the ground. It just disappeared. White Aquamarine stood up. "Is she..." White Diamond dropped to the ground. "I'd like to tell you something, White Aquamarine, for I was suppressed too. Would you like to know why?" White Aquamarine sighed. "I have no idea why you were suppresed before while you basically look dead now, but alright." "It's because we were made in the same cluster." Characters * White Diamond * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * Charoite * Steve Strait * Moussaieff Red Diamond * Yellow Diamond (mentioned) Trivia * It is revealed that White Diamond and White Aquamarine were made in the same "cluster". Category:Enchi's Content